Umi no Shajo 2
by ulriyumi
Summary: the second chapter of Umi no Shajo
1. Chapter 1

"Now, we got many creatures here to show you, but..."

"But, the show is over. Sorry folks, The show has been shut down for technical difficulty."

"Come on, Umi, nows our chance."

Did I forgot to mention, a meteor shower will be coming and it's realy important for my kind to be in the ocean for this one. It's called Perseids. The only problem is, the captain doesn't know thats it's important. We told him, but he wouldn't listen. The reason it's important is because we turn, how do i say this, normal. Which means no more magic, no more ocean, no more swimming, nothin that has to do with us. This one is EXTREMLY important because every 100 years, the first shooting star in the sky is the one that keeps our powers. There is only one person who can transfer that magic back to my kind and thats me, this time.

"come on, this way."

"Ok ok, im coming. Don't get your fins tied up"

Yep, you probebly figured out what I am by now. If not, then you'll have to wait a little bit longer.

"What did you do this time?"

"I just..."

"just what?"

"Just... hack in the system and turned everything off. Come on, everybody is waiting outside."

"Why are you doing this for us? Your not even one of us?"

"True, but I know how important this is. I know the Legend"

He sounds so, I don't know how to describe it, sad and happy at the same time. I wish he was one of us, but i guess that was Gods plan. The only way he can become one of us is by the star. There's a legend with the Star.

Long ago a beutifull Princess who was in love wtih the prince of th the enemy kingdom and he was in love with her. They used to be best friends and didn't realize they needed each other till there families became rivals. Since then, very rarely, they get to see each other, but one day found out that he didn't have his powers anymore. She decided to give up her powers to a star that they both watch every year. So, the prince would get his powers back because she gave up her powers and life just so he can become what he was before. Both of there fathers realized what they had done and asked the prince what he wanted for his birthday. He said his only wish was to have to star to move so the princess wont have to watch everyone suffering from the war and come only every 100 years. The princesses father put a curse, or prophecy, on all of the royal family of my kind and the royal blood line of the human kind that every 100 years, there spirits are reborn. The princess is born into our kind while the Prince is born in the human kind.

That's why this one is important for me this year. It's my responcabilty to find the prince and do the ritual. The ritual is passed down every generation.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, we got many creatures here to show you, but..."

"But, the show is over. Sorry folks, The show has been shut down for technical difficulty."

"Come on, Umi, nows our chance."

Did I forgot to mention, a meteor shower will be coming and it's realy important for my kind to be in the ocean for this one. It's called Perseids. The only problem is, the captain doesn't know thats it's important. We told him, but he wouldn't listen. The reason it's important is because we turn, how do i say this, normal. Which means no more magic, no more ocean, no more swimming, nothin that has to do with us. This one is EXTREMLY important because every 100 years, the first shooting star in the sky is the one that keeps our powers. There is only one person who can transfer that magic back to my kind and thats me, this time.

"come on, this way."

"Ok ok, im coming. Don't get your fins tied up"

Yep, you probebly figured out what I am by now. If not, then you'll have to wait a little bit longer.

"What did you do this time?"

"I just..."

"just what?"

"Just... hack in the system and turned everything off. Come on, everybody is waiting outside."

"Why are you doing this for us? Your not even one of us?"

"True, but I know how important this is. I know the Legend"

He sounds so, I don't know how to describe it, sad and happy at the same time. I wish he was one of us, but i guess that was Gods plan. The only way he can become one of us is by the star. There's a legend with the Star.

Long ago a beutifull Princess who was in love wtih the prince of th the enemy kingdom and he was in love with her. They used to be best friends and didn't realize they needed each other till there families became rivals. Since then, very rarely, they get to see each other, but one day found out that he didn't have his powers anymore. She decided to give up her powers to a star that they both watch every year. So, the prince would get his powers back because she gave up her powers and life just so he can become what he was before. Both of there fathers realized what they had done and asked the prince what he wanted for his birthday. He said his only wish was to have to star to move so the princess wont have to watch everyone suffering from the war and come only every 100 years. The princesses father put a curse, or prophecy, on all of the royal family of my kind and the royal blood line of the human kind that every 100 years, there spirits are reborn. The princess is born into our kind while the Prince is born in the human kind.

That's why this one is important for me this year. It's my responcabilty to find the prince and do the ritual. The ritual is passed down every generation.


End file.
